


Just a Mentor

by edibna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Flash as a complex character, Gen, Iron Dad, Ned is having a great time, Starbucks, Tony Stark Chaperones a field trip, because why not, he isn't all evil, peter is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibna/pseuds/edibna
Summary: Peter is a little bummed that his senior field trip was cancelled, and Tony wants to try to get it back on schedule.Too bad the only way to do that was to go on the field trip as a chaperone in disguise.





	Just a Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> AFTER TEN MILLION YEARS... I post again, and it's a field trip fic, with a bit of a twist on it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tony noticed that Peter was bummed out right when the kid got into the lab. It was very unlike him to not talk a mile a minute, now that they had been spending more time together, but on this day, he wasn’t talking hardly at all. 

The evidence was written on his face. Peter was frowning, and barely focused on work. Normally, Tony would have been frustrated, because for their entire day, he basically got nothing done. Both of them needed to work on the Spider-Man suit, but this was also so rare for Peter to look so down that Tony was worried more than anything. 

At the end of their interning, it was normal for Tony to grab dinner for he and Peter. May would never admit it, but Tony knew that having to feed a kid with a super-metabolism was extremely expensive, so at least one night a week, he could offer to feed the kid to his hearts content. 

Due to Peter’s sour mood, he ordered a ton of food from Peter’s favorite Thai place, but even that wasn’t enough to brighten Peter’s sour mood. The kid only picked at his food, occasionally eating, but mostly staring off into space. 

“Alright, Pete.” Tony said, putting his napkin down. “I’ve had enough. What is going on with you today?” 

Peter’s head snapped up and his cheeks colors the dark red that told Tony he had maybe been too harsh on the kid. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, his voice small. “I’m really not trying to be a buzzkill today.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Tony said. “I’m more worried about  _ why  _ you’re so upset. Did something happen at school?” 

Tony rarely asked about school. That was something that fell squarely under May’s operation of raising Peter, but with the kid acting like this, he had to ask. 

“No…” Peter said, “Well, yes… but it is  _ so  _ stupid and honestly, Mr. Stark, I don’t even know why I’m so upset about it.” 

“Okay.” Tony said. He was way out of his area of expertise, but at least the kid was talking about it. “I can work with that. What is it, kid?” 

“Okay, so you know how I’m a senior, right?” Peter asked, and Tony only nodded, content to just listen to the kid after spending a night of talking to a brick wall. “We have this really awesome senior trip, and it’s for the whole school to go, and it’s to Washington D.C., which would be  _ way  _ cooler than last time because we are literally going just to have fun.” 

“Right, and there wouldn’t be a bomb exploding in the Washington Monument.” Tony offered. 

“Exactly, which means I could have fun and not worry about anything for once, and, don’t get me wrong, I love May and everything, but we never get to go on trips, which is normally fine, but I was so excited about this.” 

“Why can’t you go?” 

“Well, they upped the cost so we could all fly.” Peter said, “Which would have been fine because I could have just saved up for it, but a lot of the kids just couldn’t afford it, plus like there weren’t enough chaperones going with as well, so they just cancelled it, and they’re not planning on replacing it.” 

“I thought all seniors had some cool senior trip.” Tony said, frowning. 

“Not for us apparently.” Peter said sighing. He pushed at his food for a couple of seconds. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, I shouldn’t have let it get to me  _ this  _ much, but it’s just that when I told May, I could see she was happy about not having to come up with the money, which just makes the situation worse.” 

“No, it’s fine, kid.” Tony said, “I mean a vacation is always cool, and needed. You are a superhero.” 

In his head, Tony was working out a way to get the kid and his aunt exactly what they needed, a vacation, but Peter’s words cut him off, “And it was gonna be so cool because I would get to be with Ned-” Peter said, and Tony wondered if he could bring them, too. “Plus, I would get to have slept  _ overnight  _ at the Smithsonian, Mr. Stark! Like do you know how cool that would be?” 

“I have personally never done it, but it does sound cool, and hard to get.” Tony said, though the last part was to himself. The only way the Smithsonian allowed that was with a lot of vetting, plus it had to be verified through a school trip as well. It was next to impossible to do it as an individual, unless Tony donated the money to get the trip funding, but then there was the chaperone issue. 

“I need to just get over it. It’s not that big of a deal anyways.” Peter said, frowning. 

“Maybe it’ll all work out.” 

“I don’t know about that, but thanks.” Peter said. 

Tony was sure it would, though, but he didn’t tell Peter that. In fact, he waited until the next day, when Peter was at school and May was free, to make a call. 

“Tony?” May said when she answered the phone. “Is everything okay? Please tell me Peter wasn’t shot.” 

“What? No! May, I talked to the kid yesterday and I have something I wanna run by you.” 

“You do?” May asked. “What’s this about? Hopefully you’re not going to Germany again…” 

“No, no, it’s nothing like that.” Tony said, though he still felt guilty for taking the kid out of country years ago. “Peter told me about the school trip.” 

“He did?” May asked, sounded shocked. “Well, I guess it makes sense. He was bummed yesterday, wasn’t he?”

“Incredibly so. We basically got nothing done.” 

May sighed. “God, since the kid became Spider-Man, he’s wanted nothing other than be a hero, but I think lately, he’s also wanted to just be a normal teenager, which sucks because this trip was his chance to do that.” 

“He mentioned it was expensive?” 

“Oh, it was, but it also wasn’t that.” May said. “It’s planned during the week, and they needed at least fifty chaperones to be able to cover students while they’re out of the state. Only forty-nine signed up.” 

“Why couldn’t you?” 

“I have work.” May said. “Do you know how many extra shifts I had to take on to be able to cover that? Plus, now my boss thinks I’m desperate for overtime, so he keeps on booking me for more hours. I mean, it’s nice, but I’m never free.” 

“Right.” Tony said. 

“So, not to be rude or anything, but what’s this call about? May asked, “I have a nap calling my name.” 

“Oh, right.” Tony said. “I was just trying to think of a way to make this field trip happen. Kid mentioned he was going to be spending the night at the Smithsonian, which I would try to do for him, but I doubt even I can handle getting them to like me, donations or not.” 

“Wait, you want to help Peter go on the trip?”

“Yeah, of course, if it will cheer him up.” 

“Well, that’s really nice of you, Tony.” May said, her voice quiet. 

“I was thinking I could cover some of the school’s expenses for the trip as an anonymous donation.” Tony said, “But the chaperone thing is still an issue. I mean, I can easily just give you whatever you’re going to miss at work in cash, if that makes it to where you can go.” 

“Wait, me?” May said. “I can’t, Tony. Even with you being … incredibly generous, my boss will be furious if he has to cover for me. I can’t put my job at risk to be a chaperone for this field trip.” 

“Well, there has to be something you can do…” 

“Not me, my hands are tied.” May said, and she paused before adding, “Yours, however, are not.” 

“Me?” Tony said. “What about me?” 

“Why don’t you chaperone the field trip?” 

Tony let out a long laugh, that quickly died down at the silence on the other end of the phone. “Wait,” He said, “Are you being serious?” 

“I am.” May said. 

“I can’t chaperone a school field trip. I’m not even related to the kid!” 

“You’re the only other person to authorize to pick Peter up from school and pick him up in case of emergencies. Plus, I know the principal, Tony. He’ll agree to it.” 

“The media will have a field day with this.” 

“You can wear a hat and glasses.” May offered, and Tony sighed. “Look, I’m not going to force you into doing this. It’s fine if you think it’s too much, but, even you have to agree, it is the one way to get Peter on that trip.” 

“You’re right.” Tony muttered. “And I hate that you’re right.” 

“You’re good with Peter, and he gets along with you. The fact that he even told you about the field trip is a sign of that.” May said, “So, if there is anyone I think can keep him safe and  _ not  _ jumping into the Washington State Monument, it’s you.” 

“I will definitely make sure he does not do that again.”

“See? This is perfect.” May said, “Should I let him know?” 

“Let’s not get the kid’s hopes up until it’s a definitive yes.” Tony said, “Then, we tell him.” 

“I can work with that.” May said, “I can email the principal tonight about it and call you tomorrow.” 

“That sounds great, May.” Tony said. They said their goodbyes and the call ended. Tony sighed once it was over, wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into. Normally he would try to regret it, or tell himself this was a bad idea, but for some reason, he just couldn’t get himself to feel anything negative about it. 

Maybe he was even a little excited.

-

May had been right. Tony felt like he needed to get that tattooed on him somewhere, because May was nearly always right. The very moment Morita heard about the final chaperone, as well as the donation Tony was going to make for the trip, he had agreed wholeheartedly, as well as offered to give Tony another name so he wouldn’t be followed the entire trip by the media, and excited students. 

It was all too easy, but Tony was still excited for the trip anyways. Peter knew the trip was back on, and that he was going, but he didn’t know who was going with him yet. Tony had yet to tell Peter he would be joining, but the closer it got to the trip, the more he liked the idea of not telling Peter until the day of, just to see the look on Peter’s face. 

May would probably be irritated with him, but Tony thought it would be worth it. He was seriously considering it as he packed, only to be interrupted by Pepper walking into the bedroom. She was taking her earrings off and giving Tony a confused look. 

“What are you doing?” She asked. 

“Just packing.” Tony said. 

“Packing for what?” Pepper asked. “I know for a fact that you don’t have any work trips coming up this week.” 

“It’s not a work trip.” Tony said, “It’s a kid trip, or field trip. I don’t exactly know what to call it.” 

“Okay, you lost me. Where are you going?” 

“Washington D.C. with the kid.” Tony replied, “He’s got a field trip.” 

“And you have to go because…” Pepper trailed off, obviously waiting for an answer. 

“Well, I’m the chaperone.” 

Pepper stared at him for a good few seconds, before she said, “Are you being serious right now?” 

“Yep.” Tony replied, “May somehow got me into this thing, but it was the only way to get the kid to be able to go, so why not?” 

“And you’re just ... okay with being a chaperone on a field trip with kids for an entire twenty four hours?” 

“Actually it’s a bit longer.” 

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?”

“Nope.” Tony replied. 

“Is this a good idea?” 

“Not at all.” 

“So, you’re just being normal Tony then.” Pepper said, nodding. 

“Hey, I’m not going to blow anything up!” 

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Pepper said. “What are you even going to do about the press?” 

“Hat and glasses.” Tony said. 

“Okay, so I’ll also come up with a backup plan.” Pepper said. 

“You’re not going to tell me to not go?” 

“Honestly, Tony, in the scope of bad things you’ve done, this is not the worst. Accompanying a kid on a field trip is tame for you.” 

“See, I am doing better.” Tony said. 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. If only you would do better in cooking. It still takes you two hours to make an omelette.” 

“I’m trying, Pep.” Tony said, as she walked out of the room with a smile. He threw his last shirt into his suitcase before he chased after her. 

He was extremely grateful that she had been so calm about him leaving the state. In fact, he may owe her dinner for that one. 

-

The day of the field trip came before another internship day, so Tony never was able to tell Peter that he was going on the trip. So, Tony was dropped off by Happy, who was smirking at him the entire ride. Ever since people had found out about his chaperoning duties, they had all been smiled at each other like they all had some inside joke, even Steve. It was odd. 

So, Tony was ready to get this over with. He got out of the car, with his hat and glasses on, and immediately spied Peter in the corner, looking at brochures on his own. Tony made his way over to him, and tapped the kid on his shoulder. 

Peter immediately turned, and his eyes bugged out of his head. 

“Mr. Stark?” The kid whispered, before he looked around. “What are you… what are you doing here?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tony said. 

Peter shook his head, causing Tony to sigh. 

“I’m here, because I’m chaperoning.” 

“What?  _ You?”  _ Peter asked. Tony would have been offended if the kid wasn’t so damn adorable. 

“Yeah, me. How do you think I got you on this trip?” 

Peter’s jaw dropped. “That was  _ you?”  _ Peter said, “And you’re chaperoning?” 

“Apparently, you can thank your aunt for that one.” Tony said. 

“I can’t believe … this is crazy, but … wait, Mr. Stark. Aren’t you busy?” 

Tony shrugged, “I need a vacation.” 

A slow smile made it’s way onto Peter’s face, before they were both interrupted by a heavy set kid walking up to them with a bag in his hand. 

“Hey, Peter, do you wanna try to bring the bag with-” Ned said, he eyes on the ground as he spoke, but he then looked up and saw Tony standing there, and he paused immediately, his eyes popping out of his head. He also dropped the bag onto the floor. “Holy shit.” He said in a high voice. 

“Ned!” Peter said, and he looked back and forth between Tony and Ned almost comically. 

“Is that…” Ned said. 

“In the flesh.” Tony said, “But do me a favor and not let everyone know I’m here.” 

“Oh my God, this is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.” Ned said, almost to himself. Peter shook his head. 

“Great, now I’m embarrassed.” Peter said, sighing. “Ned, please be cool.” 

“I am gonna be honest with you.” Ned said, “I can’t do that.” 

“Just don’t tell anyone I’m here and we’ll be cool.” Tony said, and Ned slowly nodded. 

At that moment, Principal Morita began calling kids names to do a role check. Tony stood in the back, wondering what fake name he had been given to use on this trip. May had taken care of it, and only told him that he would know the minute it was called. 

There were about one hundred and fifty kids, with fifty chaperones. Luckily, that meant Tony would only have to deal with three snot nosed brats, and one of them would be Peter, who he decently liked. 

Then, Morita began calling out the chaerones names, as well as the kids who would be with them. Tony began to feel himself get a little worried that Peter would be stuck with someone else, but he was never called, until the last chaperone. 

“Uh, Mr. Toby Stank?” Morita called out. 

Peter had to cover his mouth, and Tony decided May, and whoever else helped her come up with that name, was dead to him. Tony begrudgingly raised his hand, and Morita nodded at him, before announcing he would be chaperoning Peter Parker, Ned Leeds and some kid names Eugene Thompson. 

Both Peter and Ned exchanged an unhappy look at that, and Tony wondered just who this Eugene kid was. Even though he was mildly irritated about the name, Tony knew he was probably going to have to ask May. 

Some kids were riding on a bus with their chaperones, but some also were riding in cars since there were so many of them. Tony was ungodly excited about not having to be on a bus. Plus he had managed to be able to take his own private jet with only he and Peter on board. Tony Stark did not do coach like everyone else on this trip did. 

“So, Mr. Stank.” The kid, Eugene said, as they were walking to Tony’s sensible Honda. “How do you know Peter?” 

“How do you even know it’s me he knows?” Peter asked.

“Well, for one, Ned’s parents come to his decathlon meets.” Eugene said, his voice carrying a challenge that Tony did not like. “And two, you were talking to him before role was called.” 

“Flash-” Peter said, but Tony took over. 

“You can say I’m a friend of the family.” Tony said, his tone clipped. “And I am the reason this trip is even happening.” 

“It’s true.” Ned said, “He was the fiftieth chaperone.” 

Eugene didn’t say anything else for a moment, and Tony wondered if he and Peter had problems at school. He was going to have to ask Peter about that on the jet. 

“So, like, do you know his aunt or something?” Eugene asked, as he climbed into the backseat of the Honda. Peter looked irritated as he got into the front seat. 

“Sort of.” Tony said. “How about this? No more questions until we all get in the plane. I have not had enough coffee for this.” 

“Oh, can we stop at Starbucks?” Peter asked, turning to Tony. 

Tony gave him a look. “Why there? Do you even drink coffee?” 

“No, but they have a vanilla drink that I love.” Peter said. “I mean we don’t have to…” 

“I drink coffee!” Ned said as well. 

“Wait, doesn’t that count as a question, Parker?” Eugene said.

Peter seemed to blush and look at Tony. 

“The kid is fine, and yes, we can stop at Starbucks. But keep it up Eugene, and you only get to have a tall size.” 

“Wait, you’re buying?” Eugene asked. 

“Yes!” Ned said. “You’re the best, sir!” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yeah, kid, but don’t make me regret it.” 

Tony tried to drive like a normal human being, but he could quickly see that he missed his own cars back home. It had been too long since he had driven someone so … boring, that it actually made him dislike driving a bit. But then again, it was worth it to make sure that no one knew that Tony Stark was sneaking onto a kid’s field trip as a chaperone. 

So, when Tony got to Starbucks, he took all of the kid’s orders and got to the airport. Eugene seemed to quiet down once he got his own drink, and Tony was glad for some silence. When they got to the airport, Ned and Flash went to security, but Tony pulled Peter aside once the other two kids had gone through. 

“What?” Peter asked. 

“Do you really think Tony Stark is going on a regular plane?” Tony said. 

“Wait, are we going on your jet?” Peter said, his eyes wide, “Are you sure?” 

“Kid, if I have to make it this long around children, I need some privacy on a plane, and I figured you would come with.” 

“I …” Peter, to Tony’s surprise, looking conflicted. “You don’t have to do all of this. I know you’re not a super big fan of kids, and I don’t want you wasting your time.” 

Tony blinked, shocked. 

“What? I’m not wasting my time. I want to be here.” 

“But you said it yourself, you don’t like kids.” 

Tony sighed. “Peter, it’s fine. I chose to be here. Now, stop feeling guilty and cheer up.” 

Peter sighed. “Okay,” He said, but it didn’t sound like it was over just yet. Tony steered Peter in the way of the jet, knowing they would talk about it once they were in the air. 

Once they had gotten settled, Tony sitting across from Peter, he knew it was time to bring it up again. 

“You’re still feeling guilty, kid.” Tony said. 

“It’s just… you’re so busy!” Peter said, “And this is just a dumb high school trip.” 

“Kid… how about you let me handle how busy I am, and you just enjoy your trip?” 

“I thought Pepper handled your schedule.” Peter said.

Tony was a little shocked Peter remembered that, “Yeah, and she was fine with this. Maybe I need a vacation too.” 

“You could go somewhere fancy.” Peter said. 

“But I can’t spend the night in the Smithsonian with my favorite kid.” Tony said automatically. 

A small smile bloomed onto Peter’s face, and Tony felt like he had done something right for once in his life. 

“Thanks for doing all of this, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, but then his smile turned teasing, “Or Mr. Stank.” 

“I’m going to kill your aunt for that.” 

Peter laughed, “She’s good. Plus it’s an accurate name.” 

Tony picked up a pillow from next to him and threw it at Peter, who caught it, laughing. 

“Now, this is going to be a short flight.” Tony said, leaning back. “So I have something I wanna ask you before we land.” 

“Okay.” Peter said, putting the pillow behind his head, and laying down. “Ask away.” 

“What’s with this Eugene kid?” Tony asked, and Peter immediately tensed. 

“Uh…” Peter said, “What do you mean?” 

“I’m not saying he’s the worst kid I’ve ever met, but I am saying he’s a little off, at least with you. So what’s up with that?”

Peter sat up, and sighed, “It’s nothing, really.” 

“Oh, it’s something.” Tony said, crossing his arms. “Is he bullying you?” 

“Not … not really.” Peter said, “I mean, he says rude shit to me all the time, but that’s about it. Also, I have a higher GPA than him, so he’s probably mad about that.” 

“Why did you never say anything, kid?” 

“Because… he’s gotta have a reason to be like that, you know?” Peter said, “And, like I notice his parents are always at decathlon meets and they never really .. congratulate him? I mean, I know it’s wrong of him to take it out on me, you know, but … I guess I just don’t care as much as someone else would.” 

“So, all he does is say mean things to you?” 

“Most of the time.” Peter said, “He gets mad when I answer something right that he gets wrong, but he’s only ever called me names and stuff… which in the long run, I guess was just the least of my problems? Besides, if I didn’t know him any better, I would say he’s just one of those friends who … just talks to people like that.” 

“Still doesn’t make it okay.” 

“No, it doesn’t.” Peter said, “Which is why I’m not exactly thrilled that I’m stuck with him this weekend? I would have rather had MJ or someone else.” 

“I could try to get it changed.” 

“No, no, it’s not worth it. Besides, he doesn’t talk back to adults, so … I’ll just hang around you.” Peter said. 

“Okay, but I can’t promise I won’t say anything to him.” 

“Please don’t.” Peter said, “This is my issue, not yours.” 

“I will be watching you, kid.” 

“I know.” Peter said, “But it should be fine … seriously, Mr. Stark.” 

“I trust you, kid.” Tony said, “And I’m also glad you told me. I know a lot of times, you just keep all of this to yourself.” 

Peter shrugged, “It’s easier that way.” 

“No, it’s not, kid.” Tony said, “Take it from me.” 

Peter sighed, “Maybe you’re right.” 

“I know I’m right.” Tony said. 

“Thanks for coming on this, by the way.” Peter said, changing the subject. “It was pretty cool of you.” 

Tony felt a warm feeling settle in his heart that he always had with the kid. 

“It’s no problem, kid.” 

Peter laid back down, with a pillow under his head, he seemed happy, and fell asleep quickly, probably tired from having to wake up early for the trip. 

Tony opened his phone and checked his email. The flight would only be about an hour, but it was an extra hour of sleep for a kid who was too busy. 

-

When they landed, Tony had to wake Peter up, since the kid was still out. Peter slowly got up, yawning as he did so, but left the plane without much complaint. They walked in to the airport, waiting for the airplane with everyone else on it to land. Tony knew his private jet was faster than any commercial airliner. 

Peter played on his phone as they waited on everyone, and Tony told him to keep the private jet thing a secret. Tony made sure his hat and glasses were on as everyone got out of their own boarding areas. 

“Where were you guys?” Eugene asked, walking up with Ned the very moment they say Tony and Peter. 

“There was an issue with our tickets. We got moved to first class.” Tony said.

“Wait, really?” Eugene asked. 

“It was awesome.” Peter said. “They give you these drinks with little umbrellas and everything!” 

Eugene looked sufficiently jealous. Meanwhile, Ned looked like he knew exactly what was going on. 

“So, they want us on the bus in like ten minutes.” Ned said, and Tony found himself frowning in disgust when the bus was mentioned. “Are we taking the bus, Mr. Stank?”

God, Tony hated that name. 

“Why wouldn’t we take the bus?” Eugene asked. 

“He has a problem with lots of people.” Peter said, and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I’m renting a car.” 

“Wait, for real?” Eugene asked. “Are you like rich, or something?” 

“No, just smart with my money.” Tony said. “The car should be here soon.” 

“Did Morita approve this?” Eugene asked. 

Tony remembered Pepper insisted that he be in his own car in case anyone got wind of the trip. “Yeah, he did.” 

“Cool.” Ned said. 

“I call shotgun!” Peter said. 

“But you got to sit in the front last time.” Eugene said, frowning. 

“That’s because he knows me.” 

Eugene looked down at his feet, and didn’t say anything else. Tony figured he won that round. The car was dropped off by some nondescript employee, and Tony was glad when it was. According to the schedule they had been given, their first stop was the Lincoln Memorial, and the bus had already left. 

It was a short drive, and thankfully, they weren’t too late. Peter and Ned mostly took pictures, and Tony had a few minutes to work on things while they did so. They were there for a few good hours, so Tony got a lot done, though he could notice Peter glancing at him from time to time. 

Eventually, it was on to dinner, where the students were allowed to vote. Tony however, took Peter, Ned and Eugene to their own place, called the Blue Duck Tavern that had all the boys gawking at the price. 

“Relax, kids. I’m buying.” Tony said. 

“Uh, still, sir,” Eugene said, “I feel bad.” 

“You do?” Ned said. 

“I have to agree with Flash, Mr. Star- I mean, sir.” Peter said. “Really, you’ve done a lot for us.” 

“Kid, look me in the eye and tell me I would eat mall food.” 

Peter sighed, “You would never eat mall food.” 

“And I have to watch you guys, so, you get the absolute pleasure of eating with me, not in mall foods.” 

“I mean, mall food isn’t that bad…” Peter said. Tony glared at him, but noticed Eugene looking between the two of them with confusion on his face. Tony wondered what the kid must be thinking.

“Uh, guys, there’s bone marrow on this menu.” Ned said. 

“Oh, that actually sounds really good.” Tony said, looking at the menu. He felt Ned’s eyes on him and said, “What?” when he saw the kid looking at him with a grossed out expression. 

“It’s just … bone marrow?” 

“Haven’t you ever been to a fancy restaurant before, Ned?” Tony asked. 

“I’ve been to Cheesecake Factory.” 

Tony was shocked. 

“It’s really good.” Peter offered. 

“The pasta is too salty.” Eugene said. 

“You’re too salty.” Ned said back, almost immediately, and Peter choked on his water. Eugene, however, shrugged. 

“That’s true.” He said, “So, should I get this… bone marrow thing, Mr. Stank?”

“You can… but do you think you’ll like it?” 

Eugene shrugged. “I like everything.” 

“I want the pancake.” Ned said. 

“I’ll probably do the chicken.” Peter said. 

“It’s good, kid.” Tony said, nodded. 

Eugene was pretty quiet during the meal, and he would up ordering the bone marrow dish, which was a steak. Ned seemed super interested in it, but other than that, there wasn’t much else to discuss at dinner. 

After dinner, they were to go to the Smithsonian where they would see about half of the museum, before they went to bed in one of the large rooms. Peter was noticeably excited as they got closer to the museum.  

Once they were there, they went through the historical part of the museum, and tomorrow, they would go through the science and zoo parts. Peter was excited, hitting Tony’s shoulder every time he saw something cool. Eugene eventually went to hang out with his own friends, leaving only Ned and Peter.

It was a decent night, and Tony was pretty proud of himself as the night came to a close. They all had sleeping bags to sleep on the floor of the museum. Tony had to be in a separate room, so no one would recognize him, and he expected to be alone. However, when he laid down, Peter snuck in, wearing his pajamas and looking tired. 

“What are you doing here, Pete?” 

“Oh, well, I thought I would hang out with you. Is that okay?” Peter asked. 

“Of course, but I thought you’d wanna be in the big room with everyone else.” 

Peter shrugged, and set his sleeping bag down on the ground next to Tony, who was a little honored that Peter wanted to spend time with him. The kid laid down, and there was a long moment of silence, where Tony was checking his email and Peter was trying to go to sleep. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark?” Peter said. “Do you think this place is haunted?”

Tony looked at the kid. “Is that why you’re in here?” 

“... Maybe?” Peter said. 

Tony laughed. “Kid, this place is not haunted.”

“How do you know what?” Peter said, sitting up, “Have you spent the night?” 

“Well, no.” 

“So you don’t know.” Peter said. 

“Kid, I am literally Iron Man. You will be fine.” 

“Iron Man can’t fight ghosts.” Peter said. 

“I’ll protect you, Peter.” Tony said, smiling at the kid. 

Peter was quiet for a moment, before he said, “Thank you.” 

“For what, kid?” 

“Just… everything. You don’t have to be so nice you know.” 

Tony was confused. “I am anything but nice, Peter.” 

Peter looked at him and frowned. “No, you’re not.” 

“It’s okay, kid.” Tony said. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Seriously, though.” Peter said. “You’re the best mentor anyone could ask for.” 

“I …” 

“Hey, you can’t deny it. You’re on a field trip with me, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony sighed. “Yeah, whatever you say.” 

Peter paused for a long second, before he jumped up to give Tony a hug. Tony was at first confused, but then wrapped his arms around the kid. He hadn’t hugged Peter like this since Thanos had attacked, which was far too long ago. 

Tony was trying to work on what to say to Peter after the hug, but they heard a loud bang outside the room and both of them turned with wide eyes. 

“It’s the ghost.” Peter whispered. 

“Are you serious? It’s a real ghost?” Tony said

“What else could it be?” Peter replied.  

“I thought no one else was supposed to be in this part of the museum.” 

“We’re gonna die.” Peter said. 

Tony was lucky that he had a watch that turned into a repulsor, which he activated. “Kid, we’re gonna be fine.” 

“I don’t even have my webshooters!” Peter said. “Not that they would do any good.” 

“Just stay behind me, Peter.” Tony said, as he opened the door to the room. Tony could feel Peter grab the back of his shirt, and Tony could only shake his head. Peter had faced off against some of the worst criminals in Queens but he was scared of a ghost? What a weird kid. 

However, Tony then saw a shadow, and whirled around, understanding the kids fear just a bit. Tangible criminals and bad guys? They were fine, but a ghost? Could his repulsor even hit the ghost?

“It is haunted!” Peter whispered in his ear, and Tony gently smacked the kid’s arm to get him to shut up. That was a thought he did not need right then. 

Then, Tony Peter rounded the corner, only to come face to face, with two, very real, beings. 

Tony jumped and Peter let out a scream, and hid behind Tony. Luckily Tony was aware enough to realize that it was not a ghost, and was in fact, just Ned and Eugene. 

At first, Tony was relieved. Then, he realized he did not have his hat and glasses on, and Eugene was staring at him with wide eyes, looking like he was about to scream. 

“Oh, fuck.” Tony cursed. Peter came out from behind him only to see Eugene. 

“Oh.” Peter said. 

“This is awkward.” Ned said, looking between all of them. 

“Oh my God,” Eugene said, his voice high. “You’re… you’re Tony Stark!” 

“Yeah,” Tony said, sighing. He turned his repulsor back into a watch. 

“Cool!” Ned said, his eyes wide. 

“How are you…” Eugene said, “Why are you… What is going on?” 

“Flash,” Peter said, “I really need you to be quiet about this.” 

“Why is Tony Stark here, Parker?” Flash said, a little too loudly. 

“No, we are not doing this out here.” Tony said, and he dragged all of the kids back into the room that he had been given. “Okay, you can resume your freak out, kid.” 

“Parker!” Eugene yelled, “Explain.” 

Peter looked at Tony with wide eyes. 

“I saved your field trip.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Does that help?” 

“With all due respect, sir...” Eugene said. “What the fuck?” 

“Flash, you know Peter has an internship with him!” Ned said. 

“I didn’t think that was real!” Eugene said, “And it still doesn’t explain why the hell there is literally a superhero on our field trip!” 

“Well, Tony Stark is kind of like Peter’s dad.” Ned explained. 

Both Peter and Tony turned at the same time, “What?” They both said. 

“I am not!” Peter began, “We just hang out sometimes! He’s not my dad.” 

“I don’t have a kid.” Tony added. 

Ned narrowed his eyes, “Right.” he said, though he didn’t sound like he believed it. 

“Wait, but like … why Parker?” Eugene asked, “How did you two meet?” 

“Uh…” Peter said, looked at Tony wildly. 

“He applied for my grant.” Tony explained, “And I asked him to be my intern.” 

“Am I dreaming right now?” Eugene said, and he leaned on a chair, looking deep in thought. 

“Probably not.” Ned said, “I’ve been asking that this entire time, but I haven’t woken up yet.” 

“Wait, so you know about this?” 

“No until this morning, dude.” Ned said, “I just walked up and saw Peter hanging out with Mr. Stark.” 

“I didn’t know either.” Peter said. 

“Yeah, yeah. Kid, it’s not a huge deal.” Tony said. “I literally only came because his aunt couldn’t and he was upset about the trip. You can’t tell anyone, okay?” 

“I … why not?” 

“Press. Plus, it’ll ruin your field trip.” Tony said. 

“This is the craziest thing ever.” Eugene said. 

“Maybe for you, kid. But seriously, you two have to get back to the main room. Someone is gonna notice you’re missing.” 

“Oh, right.” Eugene said. “I won’t tell anyone… Mr. Stark.” 

“Thanks, kid.” 

The two of them left with only a few more wide eyed glances from Eugene, but when they were gone, Tony expected to be able to spend more time with Peter, but Peter was grabbing his sleeping bag. 

“I should probably get out there, too.” Peter said, “I didn’t really ask permission or anything.” 

“Kid, you can stay, I-” 

“It’s fine.” Peter said, with a small smile. “Besides someone has to make sure Flash doesn’t tell everyone.” 

With no other words, Peter scrambled out of the door, Tony watching him go with confusion. Something had upset him, and Tony didn’t know what. Maybe it was because Eugene found about about him? 

Sighing, Tony sat back down and wondered if he should just rent a hotel room for his bad back. He then considered that Peter might need him, just in case there were any other weird noises, so he settled there for the night. 

But Peter didn’t bother him for the rest of the night.

-

Tony woke up, wondering what could have happened to Peter. They were all given a few hours to eat breakfast, and Peter was unusually silent the entire time. Tony wondered if Eugene had said something to him, or worse, Tony himself had fucked something up. 

They went to a private restaurant. Since Eugene now knew his identity, he didn’t ask as many questions, but the kid did talk his ear off about certains science things. 

It was obvious that Eugene was not as smart as Peter, and he wanted to be. Tony was no stranger to talking science with Peter, and most of the time, it felt like he was talking to a colleague instead of a kid still in high school. With Eugene, it was obvious. The kid was missing holes in his education that expressed themselves at many different points. Tony definitely felt more like a teacher listening to a child ramble than a mentor like he did with Peter. 

There was one statement that Eugene said that was so wrong, that Tony had no choice other than to correct him. Judging by Peter’s face, he knew that Eugene was wrong, but didn’t say anything, which was super unlike him. 

Tony definitely knew something was up.

So, when they got back to the museum to do more tours, Tony pulled Peter aside during one of the more boring exhibits that even Peter wasn’t interested it. Peter looked shocked, but went along with it until they were alone. 

“What is going on, kid?” Tony asked, the very moment he could. 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked. 

“You’ve been quiet and distant all morning, and I’m not dumb here, Peter. So, tell me what is going on. Do you not like the trip?” 

“No.” Peter said, “It’s fun.” 

“Then, why are you talking like that?” 

“Talking like what?” 

“Like I just stepped on the cutest puppy in the world.” 

Peter sighed, “It’s nothing.” 

“I’m going to keep bothering you until you tell me.”

“For real, Mr. Stark it isn’t anything I didn’t know, okay?” Peter said. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Peter.” Tony said. 

“Mr. Stark.” Peter parroted back, crossing his arms. 

“Kid, you are impossible.” 

Peter looked a little hurt by the words, and said, “I know.” 

Tony stared at him. He had no idea what to do here. He and Peter, for one, never really fought before, and two, Tony had no idea what to do when he had said something dumb like he had just done. 

“I’m just gonna get back to the tour.” Peter said, pointing behind him. “We’re cool, Mr. Stark.” 

Peter left the room and Tony watched him go. 

They were mostly definitely not cool. 

But there was nothing Tony could do about that in that moment, so he went back to the tour as well. Peter did seem to begin to enjoy it, at least from where Tony was watching them. Ned even asked for a few photos of the two of them next to some exhibits they really liked, but Tony could tell there was something underlying it that he could not figure out. 

It was all incredibly boring for Tony, who just wanted to know why the kid was avoiding him. However, when they got to the space and NASA part of the museum, Peter was only talking to Ned, and somehow, Eugene was walking next to Tony. 

“So, have you ever been to space?” Eugene asked, and Tony watched Peter take a photo with Ned in one of the space ships. 

“Yeah, of course kid. Many times.” 

“What’s it like? Is there really no sound?” 

“Well, I was never in space on my own, and technically, there is sound on space. 

“That’s cool.” Eugene said. “I’ve always wanted to go to space.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome, unless you’re there for a battle or something.” 

“What about these ships? They must be pretty boring to you. In fact, this whole thing has to be boring to you.” 

Tony sighed, noticing that Peter had glanced over. Man, what was wrong with the kid?

“I mean, not really.” Tony replied. “Everything here laid the building blocks for me to do what I do. Plus, I’m pretty sure they have a Stark designed repulsor somewhere around here.” 

“Wait, really? That is so cool!” Eugene said. 

And that was how the rest of the tour went. Eugene basically followed him around, and asked him a million and one questions while Peter was off doing whatever. It was getting frustrating. 

Tony was actually glad when lunch rolled around. All of the students went to a large cafeteria style place, and Tony didn’t even fight it, knowing Peter wasn’t going to want to go with him, and the last thing he wanted was to have to deal with Eugene anymore. 

So, Tony had a small meal, wondering if he should call Pepper and ask her for some advice, but then he heard someone walking towards him. He had been sitting in an employee breakroom, to keep from people noticing him as much as possible, but no one was supposed to know where it was. 

Then, Tony understood the moment he heard the voices. 

“See, Penis? I’m getting along with him great.” The voice of Eugene said, sounding mocking. Tony put his drink down. 

“Good for you, Flash.” Peter said. “It’s not like I have a stake on him as a mentor or anything. You don’t need to brag about it.” 

“But I do.” Eugene said, “How did you even get to meet him anyways?” 

“He told you. I applied for his grant.” 

“Yeah, but that isn’t enough.” 

“Did you forget my GPA is higher than yours?” 

There was a long moment of silence, and Tony was shocked. Normally Peter never talked like this to anyone. 

“That doesn’t make a good reason for you two to be all … buddy buddy.” 

“We’re not.” Peter said. “We’ve barely talked this entire this entire time.” 

“Did you forget that he came on this trip for you?” Eugene said, “He also hates Washington D.C., like it’s a known fact about him.” 

“He only did it because I was complaining.” Peter said, his voice soft. Tony let out a long breath. So, that was what was getting to the kid. How had he not seen that before?

“Yeah, whatever, Penis.” Eugene said, sounding irritated. “You know what I hate? When people like you don’t even know they have it good.” 

“Excuse me?” Peter asked, his voice tight in a way that Tony had never heard it. Tony wondered if it was a good idea to get in the middle of this, or if it would just piss Peter off even more. 

“You heard me.” Eugene said. 

“I can’t believe you, man.” Peter said, “What am I supposed to do? Brag about an internship no one ever believed I got? And then brag about a super good friendship with Tony Stark that I also don’t have? Guess what, dude, I still call him Mr. Stark like any other intern and, guess also, the only reason he likes me is because I am good at calculations and I am an asset to him. So guess again, man.” 

Tony was just as shocked as he imagined Eugene was. There were the sound of footsteps, and Tony the realized Peter was gone. Tony rounded the corner where he saw Eugene staring in the direction Peter had probably gone in, shock on his face. However, at the sound of Tony walking up to him, Eugene turned, and his eyes widened. 

“Shit…” Eugene muttered. 

“Yeah… shit.” Tony said. “We need to talk about how you treat Peter.” 

“Uh…” 

“Come in here, kid.” Tony said, his voice clipped. He really wanted to do the right thing and not take out his frustrations with Peter on Eugene, but the kid in front of him had done enough to make him pissed off, too. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” Eugene immediately said. 

“I’m not the one you should apologize to.” 

Eugene looked at the floor, obviously guilty. “How much of that did you hear?” 

“All of it.” Tony said, “Why do you treat him like that?” 

Eugene shrugged, still not meeting Tony’s eyes. 

“Well, if you won’t tell me, then I do have a few guesses.” Tony said, “My first one, is that you know Peter is ridiculously smart, and because of your parents, you’re jealous.” 

“How do you know about my parents?” 

“Peter figured it out, and told me on the way here.” Tony said, crossing his arms. “He said he never reports you because he feels bad about it.” 

“Oh,” Eugene said. 

“Kid, you know this isn’t okay.” Tony said. 

“I know.” Eugene said, looking at his feet. 

“Then why do you do it?” 

“It’s nothing…” 

“No, it isn’t and you better be honest, kid.” 

Eugene was silent, before he said. “He’s an easy target.” 

“What does that mean?”

“Parker never talks back.” Eugene said, “And he never says anything… until now.” 

Tony almost laughed. Eugene had no idea what he was dealing with, but then again, Peter was nice even behind his mask, so it made sense. 

“Does that make it right?” 

“No.” Eugene said, sighing. 

“And you should probably apologize to him.” 

“I know…” Eugene said. 

“So, let me guess, your parents do actually suck and you’re taking it out on Peter.” 

Eugene nodded. “They don’t ever really… feel proud of me.” 

Tony sighed, feeling the slightest bit of sympathy even though he was pretty pissed at Eugene. 

“Look, kid, my dad sucked too. But don’t be an ass to someone who isn’t doing anything to you. Besides, you’re graduating soon, and you don’t have to see them anymore.” 

“I just want want them to be proud of me.” 

“Kid, that’s their problem. Not yours… or Peters…” 

Eugene looked at the ground, and nodded. “I know.” 

“Then, stop it.” Tony said. “You’ll have a brighter future if you’re not an asshole.” 

“I’m gonna go apologize.” Eugene said, and he walked to the door, before he paused and turned to Tony. “You know, you’re really cool, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony laughed. He didn’t exactly believe it, but he said, “Thanks, kid.” 

-

On the next tour they were on, Tony was shocked when Peter came to walk next to him. 

“Did you talk to Flash?” Peter asked, his voice tense. 

“What?” Tony said in return. “Why are you asking that?” 

“Because he apologized, which he never does.” Peter replied, “So I know you did something.” 

“We just talked, kid.” 

Peter stared at him before ducking down a hallway, away from the group. Tony frowned and followed him. 

“Why would you do that?” Peter said.

“Why wouldn’t I do that?” 

“Because this is my fight.” Peter said, crossing his arms, “And I can handle it.” 

“Why are you acting like this, kid?” Tony said, offended. “Normally, you’re fine with my help.

“Yeah, when it’s Spider-Man related or something to do with being a hero! Not for something as dumb as Flash.” 

“Well, then, what were you doing about it, kid?” Tony said. “Were you just going to let him keep walking all over you until you graduated, and then he found someone else to pick on in college? What happened to your whole thing about ‘if something bad happened, and you do nothing, then it’s because of you’ thing?”

“It’s not that serious.” Peter said, “He’s just annoying.” 

“And what if he was a little more than annoying, Peter? What if he was just a little bit more of an ass, or a little more dangerous? Look, at how you’re acting right now, Pete. Would you have ever told anyone?” 

“You don’t have to do this, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, sighing. 

“Do what?” 

“Be like… be like this? Okay, I know I am just your intern. You don’t have to act like I am anything more than that just because I may want that.” 

Tony paused. “Wait, you’re mad because I am acting like you’re more than my intern? What am I even acting like?” 

“Like Ned said.” Peter muttered. 

“Like your dad?”

Peter looked at the ground, and did not answer, but now Tony understand. “Oh… I didn’t realize I was doing that.” 

“I know you don’t want kids… okay?” Peter said. “Everyone does, and I wasn’t … I wasn’t trying to force you in my life like that by complaining.” 

“Kid, you weren’t forcing your way into my life in any way. I came because I wanted to be here.” 

“You said you came because I was complaining about it.” 

“Well, yeah, but I also came because I wanted to. I wanted to see you all excited about museums and zoos and stuff. It’s fun.” 

“Why?” 

Tony laughed. “Are you seriously asking me that question?” 

“Well, yeah.” 

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. “Maybe it’s because I think you’re a cool kid, Pete. And yeah, maybe what I do is mostly for Spider-Man, but I can do other stuff too.” 

Peter stared at him for a long moment, before he smiled. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” Tony said

“Well… for what it’s worth, I think you’re a pretty cool old man.” 

“Okay, I take back what I said. You’re a little shit.” 

Peter laughed, and it was music to Tony’s ears. “I’m sorry I got a little weird there. It’s just… with Flash and everything, I just thought it would be better to keep my distance.” 

“What is he doing?” Tony said. 

“Well, he’s … you know, trying to be all buddy buddy with you, like he wants an internship.” 

Tony was so shocked that he laughed. “Oh no, kid. That is not gonna happen.” 

“Why not?” Peter asked. 

“Well, for one, he is nowhere near as smart as you.” Tony said. 

“Really?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, and I thought your GPA proved that.” 

“Well… it does, but it’s kind of cool hearing it come from you.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony said, and he ruffled the kid’s hair. “You’re fishing for compliments here?” 

“Hey, you’re taking the bait!” Peter said, smiling. 

“Whatever, kid.” Tony said. “Let’s get back to the tour before they leave without us.” 

-

Everything was different after that. Peter hung around him, and even asked for pictures with him when people weren’t looking. Tony was ecstatic about it, because this was the kind of thing he was looking for.

The rest of the field trip was relaxed. Eugene did try to talk to him, but also tried to talk to Peter, which the kid was receptive to. They wound up going to the zoo, where Tony discovered many animals he was going to pay the zoo to be able to pet. Peter told him it was impossible, but it was going to happen one day. 

By the end of the day, though, he was tired, both from sleeping on the floor, and having to deal with being around people for so long. Tony was happy to be on his own private jet, with Peter in tow, and he couldn’t wait to be back home where he could rest. 

Tony laid out on one of the reclining chairs with a sigh. He was happy to finally be away from everyone. A part of him thought that he would be annoyed when Peter sat right next to him, however, he still only felt happiness that the kid was talking to him again. 

“This was an awesome trip.” Peter said, his voice light. “For real, thank you for doing this. I know it wasn’t the most fun for you.” 

“Kid, it’s fine.” Tony said. “Besides, you deserve a graduation trip. It was good.” 

“You know…” Peter said, “I was thinking, what if we hang out more outside of the internship? I know I’ll be going to college soon and everything, but we could maybe go see some stuff around New York? Or just watch movies?”

“You’re asking me to hang out?” 

“Yeah… if that’s cool with you.” 

“Of course it is.” Tony said, a smile coming on his face. “How about the day after the internship. Thursday?” 

Peter nodded, a huge smile on his face. Tony couldn’t take it. He hugged the kid again, happy that the trip seemed to do them well. 

He didn’t hug Peter enough, nor did Tony hang out with him enough, but that could easily change. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? I wanted this up sooner, but this turned out to be way too long to put up overnight. I just kept adding scenes. Also, if you want to come talk to me on Tumblr, go [here!](https://edibna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
